


Complicated Relationship with the Ocean

by Dont_Judge_Me_Badly



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, H2Osexual Haru, Haru has like four lines of sex with the ocean, Haru x Water - Freeform, Not all that explicit, Other, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Judge_Me_Badly/pseuds/Dont_Judge_Me_Badly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Haru x Water crackfic. Haru and the ocean have a weird relationship. Will they be able to survive? Haru x Ocean... slight Haru x Rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated Relationship with the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by: Caitlyn & Skylar!  
> We do not own Free!.

Wearing his suit as always, Haru stepped into the ocean, moaning as he did so.

"I am sorry if last time was a little rough, but the idea of being in you and you being in me in that thunderstorm was just too hot," he said, trying to explain his actions the night before to the ocean.

The ocean continued to act like an ocean, waves lapping at the shore. To Haru, it meant the waves would rather be lapping at something else, and he was happy to oblige.

"I never have to prepare you."

At the small size of the waves he said, "I guess you want to go gentle this time."

He took the lack of change as a yes. Their relationship was very complicated, the ocean never told Haru directly what it wanted from him. He had to strive to make their relationship work, and it was not easy. The ocean never wanted to discuss anything with him. He did not even know the ocean's favorite color. No matter how many times he asked it the ocean just ignored him. Maybe he should break it off, but the sex was just too good. Though he never knew if the ocean enjoyed it.

Waist deep in the water, Haru removed his swim suit and began to buck his hips into the water.

"How is it that you always manage to touch me in all the right places?" Haru said/groaned, choosing to ignore that the ocean was in fact entirely surrounding him.

The ocean still did not respond even to his bucking hips, it just continued surrounding him up to his bucking waist. Haru moaned, and then his thoughts flickered to his concerns about their relationship. Was there any partner who keep this quiet besides his? Did it mean the ocean was not enjoying it? Then again, it was not very vocal at times like this. Actually it was not vocal at all, except for the sounds it made against the sand. Getting lost in his climax, Haru chose to simply put those problems aside and not think about them for a little.

Later that day, Haru approached the ocean determined to talk about his feelings.

"I do not really think our relationship is healthy."

The ocean kept doing its ocean things, Haru's words had no impact.

"I mean, the sex is great. For me anyways, do you enjoy it?"

No response.

Haru cleared his throat awkwardly and said, "Why do you never answer me?"

No response.

"Am I just a toy to you?"

No response.

"Do you even care if we break up!?" Haru exclaimed

No response.

"Fine then, I see how it is. We are through! Are you happy now!" Haru yelled, in tears. Of course, the tears being water made it so he got seriously turned on. He had major issues attending funerals.

Thankfully it started to rain, so Haru did not have to run back to the ocean to get himself relieved. The rain just could not hit all the right spots like the ocean could, and it just was not the same. Was not as good. Do not tell the ocean that, Haru was trying to make it jealous. He was using the rain. However, he knew the rain liked it because it just kept falling down on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction :P Can verify ownership if you'd care to message us there!  
> All responses appreciated~ This was our first fanfiction (our excuse for it being bad...)


End file.
